Red Fox
by Darkflash
Summary: At age 5 Naruto was badly beaten. He was left to die but was found by Sasori. He came to Suna where Sasori taught him how to be a puppeteer. Sasori is good and never left the village He grows up as a sand nin dreaming of being Kazekage- FULL SUM INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Red Fox**

**By: Darkflash**

**Summary: At age 5 Naruto was severely beaten. He was left to die, but was discovered by Suna's ambassador, Sasori Akasuna. He was brought to the Sand Village where Sasori taught him how to be a puppeteer. – Sasori is good and never left the village. – A smart\powerful Naruto – Naruto will grow up as a Sand ninja and dream of being Kazekage – Pairings are Naruto X Temari, Gaara X Matsuri, and Kankuro X (undecided) {either Tenten or Ino}**

October tenth, a day in the Leaf Village where the villagers celebrate a great victory and feel sad the loss of their best ninja and leader. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze defeated the mighty demon fox, the Kyuubi, who was destroying their village.

The fight with the demon cost many hundreds of good shinobi lost their lives. Families were destroyed, children were orphaned, and homes were destroyed. The defeat of the unstoppable nine tailed demon lord and strongest of the tailed beasts, Kyuubi was a time of both extreme tragedy and celebration.

This day was also the day of a curse had been placed on a certain baby, a child who wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. An infant who the fourth hokage used to defeat the nine tailed fox once and for all, and it was because of this that the Yondaime sacrificed the chance of a good future in the village for the little boy.

The fourth thought the boy would be seen as a hero. Assuming any person, especially a child that helped defeat one of Konoha's greatest enemy would be seen as a hero. But, sadly he was wrong.

The fourth hokage used the technique, the reaper dead seal which was designed to call upon the services of Shinigami itself. The death god used its powers to tear the soul of the target and user from their bodies. The target's soul can be placed into any seal requested while the user's soul is devoured into the stomach of the death god as payment for its services where it will reside to do battle with its fellow souls for all eternity.

With the use of this technique, the Yondaime ripped the soul of the Kyuubi from its body, destroying him physically and sealed it into the only thing that could possibly contain such a monstrous spirit. Something so pure and innocent that it would be immune to the corruption the soul of a demon could bring, so long as said demon could not influence its host in any way. The Yondaime sealed the soul of the Kyuubi into a baby whose mother died after giving birth and father died in battle. The infant's name was Naruto Uzumaki, the human sacrifice used to destroy the Kyuubi and save the Leaf Village from definite annihilation.

The hokage's last dying request was for Naruto Uzumaki to be seen as a hero, the very thing that stops the village from being destroyed, and the person whose existence is the reason why they are still walking, talking, loving, caring, and living now. Naruto's body was used as the prison for the Kyuubi and he the warden.

Instead of recognizing their leader's skill and final wish, they transferred their hate of the demon to the next 'logical' choice, the boy who contained it. Instead of seeing him as hero, who sacrificed his own body to keep them alive, they saw him as the demon reincarnated who would wait until he is stronger and more powerful and finish the job it started on that terrible night all those years ago.

It was so bad that right after it was told to the public about Naruto's condition, the nurse who was caring for the newly orphaned child attempted to kill it to 'finish the Yondaime's work.' Luckily for Naruto, the third hokage, who just returned to the job as the leader of the village after his predecessor's death, arrived on the scene and arrested the nurse. This only to cause more anger from the civilians because an innocent civilian was arrested for only tried to kill the 'demon'.

It got so bad that Sarutobi had to pass a law that forbade mentioning the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. He had assigned the punishment of death for breaking the law. He hoped the villagers would leave the poor boy alone so that he could at least make friends his own age.

But it did not work. Naruto lived in an orphanage where the caretakers would allow the other kids to beat him up and even kick him out of the activities. They were sure the Sandaime would not notice. Parents wouldn't let their children include the 'monster' in their games and told them to not be his friend. Soon, the kids began to hate him too for getting them into trouble with their parents or because their parents told them to. In fact, in the whole village, it seemed that the only person who truly cared for him was the third hokage.

Eventually, on his fourth birthday, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage when the caretakers believed he was more trouble than he was worth. He had spent months living on the streets searching from trash for food to survive until the third hokage found him and purchased him an apartment while giving him an allowance so that he wouldn't die on the street.

Naruto hating his home while at the same time, not knowing what he had done to make him so hated. He became distant, mistrustful, intelligent and cunning. One cannot live like he did and survive without having these traits.

Things began to look up for him though when he found a shop whose owner treated him like a person and sold him food. Ichiraku ramen, owned by Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame Ichiraku offered Naruto food that was not spoiled or overpriced.

It was on his sixth birthday though when Naruto's life would turn upside down. He had gotten used to hiding on October the tenth, his birthday, because the villagers seemed to be extra angry with him on that day. They would always beat him at their worst. However, as he hid under his bed in the old, broken down apartment which had graffiti sprayed all over the walls with crude language and insults toward him, broken windows and appliances, dirty and unsanitary water and spoilt food in his fridge, his apartment door was broken down by a group of drunk villagers. In a large group, Naruto heard them break down his door and enter his apartment. It didn't take long for them to overturn his bed and find him hiding, where they then started to beat him, break several bones, and stab him with broken bottles. Then, they tied him up and dragged him around the village while the other villagers cheered and started to follow them.

They stopped when they got to the border of the village and tied him up on a tree branch and proceeded to use him as a human piñata for a few hours before leaving him to rot and die.

How could it be that all this awful behavior be allowed to happen right under the nose of the Hokage who seemed to care for his well being? That was simple, at the same time, a delegate from the hidden village in the clouds, attempted to kidnap the Hinata Hyuuga the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, to steal her eyes which required the attention of most of the shinobi of the village, taking the attention away from Naruto for long enough for him to be beat to death.

But, today was not Naruto's day to die because even though having the demon of the nine tailed fox sealed within him was a great curse, he was also blessed with gifts such as an abnormally large chakra supply, increased stamina, a perfectly fit body even though he should have died from hunger, and enhanced healing. The Kyuubi's spirit was tied with Naruto's own and the proud demon would not have his container dying at the hands of just civilians.

The legendary Sasori Akasuna was at the Leaf village on a mission as Suna's ambassador. This ninja for the Sand village and legendary puppeteer found Naruto Uzumaki while he was leaving Konoha because his mission was complete and he had finished speaking with the hokage.

"What the hell is this?" asked a confused and horrified Sasori. As his large crouched body covered by a black cloak with a red scorpion on it approached the almost dead boy being hung upside down from a tree branch with enough injuries to suggest he was tortured. Underneath the branch he was hung from, there was a massive pool of blood gathered, most likely from his wounds, what was confusing and disturbing though was the amount of blood there was. Someone of his skill knows a lot of the human structure and one thing he knew was that there was no way that there was so much blood within this small body. He approached the boy more closely to examine him, poking him a few times to realize he was still warm and had a pulse. He gasped when he realized who it was.

'_This is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?' _he asked himself as he traced the three whisker marks on each cheek with his hand _'this pathetic village of monsters can just treat a child like this? And I'm a considered evil and scary for turning dead enemies into puppets…'_

Thanking god that it was impossible for him to vomit at the horrid sight, a large metal tail came out of his robes and shot out at the rope that was keeping the boy suspended, severing it. Then, Naruto fell right into Sasori's waiting arms.

'_He is vulnerable and defenseless out here'_ thought Sasori '_I can't stand seeing a child abused like this. It just isn't right. __I need to hide him where he'll be safe…'_

He used the medical techniques he knew to seal his wounds and to stop the bleeding so it wouldn't leave a trail. He mended some of his smaller broken bones and cleaned the dried blood off his body. He then wrapped Naruto up in his cloak and head off from the leaf village.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey I hope you are reading this.**

**I have a bunch of story ideas that I try to write down. Then, I always post it on fanfic. So, I can't finish one story. **

**It is a really bad habit, but I keep doing it. Anyway I am trying to focus on **_**Naruto's Perfect Life. **_**If you haven't read that story please try it out.**

**K, I guess I'll cya later.**

**Darkflash-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all my awesome readers-**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a Big S.S project and I got braces. They hurt :(**

**Well, I'm back and I was in the mood to write this story. I wrote a lot and have the next chapter almost ready and will post it soon if I get lots of reviews. I got a lot of hits so now I want reviews. **

**GOAL: 20 REVIEWS! That means I need 14 reviews so comment if you like it and want more.**

**Anyway enjoy a nice 2k chapter**

**Darkflash-**

Naruto let out a groan when he slowly regained consciousness. The last thing he could remember was being tied up and hung from a tree and thinking he was going to die. Instead, he found himself lying face up on a hard surface with a small source of warmth coming from somewhere to his right. Looking straight up and opening his dull cerulean eyes, he saw what looked to be the roof of a cave, a dark cave. Sitting up, he saw that he was actually in a large cave sitting by a fire while lying down on a pile of large leaves and torn out grass made into an uncomfortable bed.

He looked outside and saw a raging sand storm. 'I'm in the desert.'

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the cave and whipping his head around, he saw a strange…thing. It was hunched over, seemingly in a crouch with a black bandana covering his face. It had white eyes that were staring at him silently while the rest of its large body was covered by a black cloak with red scorpion on the back.

"You're awake" he commented in a dull voice. It sounded deep and rusty yet with no hatred or no other emotion either.

Naruto just nodded, looking at the weird looking man suspiciously. The man just nodded and shuffled over to the fire and placed a large turkey; probably for them to eat.

"What's your name?" asked the man, taking off his cloak to reveal the most peculiar body Naruto had ever seen. On his back there was an orange mask like shell with a large metal scorpion like tail protruding from the mouth while his left arm had some sort of gauntlet on it. After he removed his hat, he revealed braided hair that really made him look weird and creepy.

It was what he did next that nearly made the young and impressionable boy faint. A click sound came from his chest area as a small latch opened to reveal a door as a boy of no older than 15 or 16 stepped out. This boy seemed to be less weird, having good looking pale features and messy red hair. He was also wearing the same black cloak with red scorpion on it.

"Well?" he asked again in a much more regular voice, losing that robotic edge it previously held.

"Naruto Uzumaki " he answered, without much emotion in his voice either, before he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees, huddling by the fire for warmth.

The red haired boy slowly walked to the fire so he could cook the wild turkey he caught. The smell it gave off as it cooked made Naruto's stomach grumble, showing his hunger, but he didn't say anything about it.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto, with a slight hesitation in his voice letting Sasori know that he was still upset about what happened.

"I am known as Sasori Akasuna, I am a ninja" he answered satisfying Naruto's curiosity for the moment.

"What did you just do before…with your body?" asked Naruto, after a few more moments of silence.

Sasori thought about whether he should answer or not, "As a shinobi, I am a puppeteer, I use my techniques to control puppets to fight my enemies. Over there," he said, pointing to the body he came out of "is Hiruko, one of my puppets that I control from the inside. It allows me to protect myself from attacks while being able to attack at the same time" answered Sasori honestly, not thinking the boy would understand anyway.

Sasori was shocked to say when Naruto spoke up anyway; giving his own thoughts "You use chakra to control your puppets and the tail then? That way you can control your puppets without worrying about getting attacked yourself while doing so right?"

Sasori was shocked, though you wouldn't be able to tell from his facial features. This boy was what? Five? Six years old? And he easily understood the reasoning for Hiruko after just one small explanation?

"Correct."

Naruto, still hugging his knees though now looking at the puppet Hiruko and spoke up again, "Why doesn't anyone in Konoha uses puppets as a shinobi technique. I mean, it is a better means of assassination than loud, flashy nin jutsu. I don't see why there are not more puppeteers…"

If the situation wasn't so sad, Sasori would have burst out laughing. Trust a child to see the advantages and wonders of using puppets so easily.

"You are interested in the ninja arts?" asked Sasori, with a curious tone.

"I read a lot, it's all I was allowed to do…" answered Naruto, Sasori didn't interrupt, wanting to hear the whole story "I spent a lot of time in the library, but I wasn't allowed to take any of the books. I like reading the stories about the first hokage, the second hokage, the third hokage, the fourth hokage and kages of other ninja villages. They are really interesting."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Sasori, genuinely curious, and his curiosity was peeked even more when Naruto nodded.

"You're an S rank ninja from the village in the sand. You are said to be the only person in history to ever master the human puppets. You are the ambassador of Suna."

There was a moment of silence between the two that lasted for at least 10 minutes as Sasori served the food to the now starving Naruto and a cup of water from a bucket near the entrance of the cave which was collecting clean drinking water.

"You're not scared?" asked Sasori, while they ate their meals to which Naruto just snorted in amusement.

"Of what? You could beat me, try to kill me, spit on me and you would probably still be kinder then the villagers back in the leaf village. No, I'm not scared. I got over being scared a long time ago" answered Naruto truthfully, sounding much older then he really was.

Sasori nodded and continued to watch Naruto eat not eating anything himself. When Naruto was full, Sasori took out a scroll, painted some kanji on it with a sealed brush before applying chakra to the scroll which then enveloped the leftover food in a blue light and made it vanish.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto suddenly and Sasori understood.

"It is a storage seal. It can be used to seal lots of items or large items away so they are easy to carry. It also takes away the weight so it feels like your only carrying a scroll. And when you seal something like food it won't spoil."

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when I was young I lost my parents. I know how it feels to be alone. Of course, I had still had my grandmother. You have no one. And you are hated for something you had no choice over while I had some respect since my parents were good ninja. I also cannot stand to see a young child be beaten and abused." Sasori said.

Naruto looked confused, "Why do they hate me?"

"Because they are idiots who can't tell the difference between a container and what it contains." Sasori explained.

Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face Sasori continued "From your reaction, it's to my understanding that you did not know you contained the demon inside you. The story your village teaches its new shinobi is a lie. The Yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi, but he did so by sealing his soul into an infant's body, yours."

Impressed that the child hadn't broken down crying by now, he was about to continue when Naruto snorted "I guess it's better than thinking I was hated for no reason, they hate me because I'm the Kyuubi."

Sasori showed his first sign of emotion by sneering "Don't be stupid boy. The Kyuubi was a demon of infinite power, one no mortal could kill. You are not the nine tailed fox, but merely its jailor. Just like a scroll that has a sealed kunai in it is not a kunai, but a scroll. There is a name for someone like you; it is a Jinchuuriki, power of the human sacrifice. It is fitting if the condition I found you in two nights ago was anything to go by."

Naruto sat in silence, soaking in all the new information he was given by Sasori while staring into the cackling fire with emotionless eyes.

It was a relief to know that at least he was hated for a reason out of his control. He had assumed that he had done something unimaginable that he could not remember.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto finally, after several moments of shocked silence.

"Well I was taking you to the sand village with me, but we got caught in a sand storm. Luckily, I found this cave or else you would have died, weather you had a demon inside you or not." he answered.

"Why are you taking me to Suna?"

Sasori nodded "Well, I was hoping to bring you to the sand so you can live in peace without getting hurt. Unless, you want to do something less?"

Naruto looked at this man thinking why he was so kind. Should he go with what Sasori said? It's obvious that if he went back to Konoha by force or by will, he would most likely be mobbed again by the villagers.

He then had images of the Sandaime Hokage and the Ichiraku Ramen family flash through his mind as he thought of the only kindness he was shown in the village.

"I want to be a shinobi…" answered Naruto which made Sasori raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Then let Konoha capture you again, they'll let you become one eventually." he answered, wanting to goad a reaction out of him which he did. Naruto's cold eyes met his own shining with fierce determination.

"I don't want to go back to Konoha. I want to be a Suna shinobi. I want to be strong to protect myself and to find people who won't hate me."

Sasori picked up a stick and poked the fire while thinking about this last predicament. He decided to train Naruto personally. He would make sure he was strong enough to protect himself.

"I will train you if you truly pledge yourself as a ninja of the village hidden in the sand." He watched as Naruto's face lit up. "But, I will leave often, for days, weeks, maybe even months for missions. If you want me to train you, will you listen to my every order in regards to it or will you be an insolent child whining about not wanting to work for strength?" questioned Sasori. Naruto starred at him still listening.

"My training will not be easy, in fact, it will be grueling and taxing on you at the best of times, but to learn what I have to teach you, you will need precise control of your chakra, excellent stamina, high speed and high intelligence, all of which will require a lot of work on your behalf, are you prepared?"

Naruto smiled a small smile for the first time since Sasori took him from the leaf which made him smirk back.

"Yes…Sasori sensei" answered Naruto which made Sasori look up to the cave ceiling with a vacant look.

'_Sasori sensei? I like the sound of that…'_

**How was it?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys-**

**I got my reviews so I'm updating. **

**I would have done it on Saturday but I had my friend's bar mitzvah. And my grandparents came over on Sunday. **

**Anyway this week's goal is at least 33 reviews. I will not update this story in till I update Naruto's Perfect Life.**

**Enjoy the chapter, **

**Darkflash- **

Hiruzen Sarutobi of the village hidden in the leaves, known by most as 'Lord Hokage' or 'old man' by his son and grandson sighed as he looked over his paperwork. Being Hokage may seem like an amazing and outstanding thing to be, why wouldn't it? To be revered across the shinobi nations as the strongest kage of them all and have the love and respect of your village, what's wrong with that?

It was days like today that made him question himself as he wondered if everything he did was worth it. His job was to be the shield of the leaf, protecting its inhabitants so they could live happily and peacefully and he failed miserably, no, miserable didn't even come close to how bad he screwed up in regards to a certain blonde haired, blue eyes Jinchuuriki.

When he heard the reports that Hinata Hyuuga had been kidnapped by the delegate of cloud during the Kyuubi festival, he had dedicated the entirety of the ANBU force, the special group of shinobi that answer only to the Hokage and do the most important jobs, to search and retrieve.

It seemed that such an action was completely unnecessary as the Hyuuga head, Hiashi Hyuuga captured the kidnapper before he could leave the village and dealt with him swiftly. Which would have its own outcome in its own, but it was his naivety and narrow minded decision led to the death of Naruto Uzumaki.

When he was discovered missing by complete accident when Teuchi Ichiraku had informed him that Naruto had not come to his restaurant in three whole days, which was a matter of concern since it was the only place in the village he could get food without being poisoned.

He had organized a full scale search only to find a puddle of his dried up blood on the outskirts of the village with a cut rope. The sight had immediately made him sick to his stomach. There was so much blood and a trail of said blood leading into the forest. Animals must have taken him away after he was beaten by the villagers and finished the job.

There was, of course, a full scale investigation as to who was responsible for such a dreadful act, but when the reports came back, it was so many people that he couldn't possibly punish them all without having a civil war on his hands by doing so, so the murderers of said child were set free, with absolutely no punishment. Not that majority of the council cared. Ignorant fools.

The reports officially said that he is dead, body most likely devoured by animals, but Sarutobi knew better. He wasn't Hokage for nothing after all. He had seen the Kyuubi's effect on Naruto in terms of its healing powers on its container, he knew that next to decapitation or the destroying of a vital organ, there wasn't many injuries that would kill the boy, blood loss being one of them.

He knew for a fact that Naruto Uzumaki was still out there somewhere, perhaps it was for the best. All he could hope for is that he would not return stronger seeking vengeance, because with the power he could wield at his disposal, he could very easily do that, and he was very tempted to let him do so.

Naruto's first week of training had been difficult, but he never complained once. Sasori-sensei wouldn't appreciate that. He had told Naruto from the beginning that it would be difficult and he would want to hear no complains, and Naruto had been the one who requested it in the first place, who was he to complain?

Sasori provided the supplies he would need to begin his training from his own supplies. He was to at first increase his speed, stamina, chakra reserves and most importantly chakra control.

The control aspect was most important because Sasori-sensei told him that due to the seal placed on Naruto's stomach, it is constantly converting Kyuubi's chakra into his own, giving him abnormally large reserves for someone his age. And if large reserves weren't hard enough to control, the type of chakra that is being flooded into his system is causing an imbalance.

Chakra was split up into two components, physical and spiritual. Seeing that the Kyuubi was a massive spirit sealed within his body, its power is also spiritual and though adding to his reserves, it only adds to his spiritual chakra reserves, leaving less of the physical component, thus causing an imbalance and thus making his control horrible when he tried to exercise his control by focusing it to his feet and trying to stick to a tree.

To fix this, Sasori had told him that he would have to fix the balance, but it would take hard work, when he completed the incredibly hard task of fixing the balance though he would be all the stronger for it. Apparently, there were only two ways to do this in Sasori's opinion, one was to seal off Kyuubi's chakra for good, so that the physical component of his chakra could catch up, or the more viable option, to train hard physically by doing physical exercises not involving chakra to increase their supplies quicker than the spiritual component of his chakra was increasing. This would require him to do intensive physical workouts until the balance was there, which he could then combine the two components in his training and increase them evenly. The end result would be Naruto having massive reserves and perfect control of them, a deadly combination of any powerful shinobi and something Sasori told Naruto he would need if he wanted to learn what he had to teach him.

To begin his training, Sasori had given him a workout routine that was designed to increase his physical stamina which involved lots of running and minor physical exercises.

Being that he needed speed too, Sasori-sensei told him that he could not pack on too much muscle else he becomes bulky and slow instead of strong, fast and agile. To remedy this, Sasori-sensei had him only do exercises that increased his stamina as once he attained good enough control, he could use his chakra to augment his speed and strength.

A week later, the sand storm died out and Naruto was fully rested so Sasori and Naruto headed out to go to the sand village.

It took a day and a half, but only because they walked.

"Hello Sasori how was your mission? Who's the kid?" asked the chunin in charge of the gate.

"Fine, thank you." Sasori said walking on, ignoring the second question. He went to give his report to the Kazekage.

"Hello lord Kazekage." Sasori nodded

"Sasori, I trust your mission went well." The 4th Kazekage said not even looking at the young blonde boy in his office next to Sasori.

"Yes, it did. I got caught in a sandstorm or else I would have been here earlier."

"Very well," the Kazekage gestured to Naruto, "who is this?"

"This is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I found him half dead near the gate of the village. If I didn't find and take him he would have died." Sasori said causing the wind shadow's eyes to widen.

"Sasori, do you realize that taking a person from their village is considered a kidnap."

"Yes, but the villagers of his village attacked the boy and left him to die, he is an orphan who has no one to care for him, and this is only because he is a jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox." Once again Sasori's words caused the kage's eyes to widen.

"That means if the leaf finds out we have him they will want him back."

"That is why I wanted to ask you to make him a citizen of Suna. And I am going to train him to be a ninja." Sasori smiled inside his puppet.

"Alright then, welcome to your new home Naruto." The Kazekage smiled at the boy, but Naruto noticed his eyes and knew the smile was a fake.

Sasori left with Naruto and took him to his home. It was a large plot of land with two buildings, neither of which were very big. One was his house for living and one was his workshop for working on his puppets. "This is where you will be living and training Naruto so get used to it.

It had taken him a week to get used to the harsh training exercises Sasori planned for him. They usually consisted of laps around a specific circuit near the cave; sit ups, pushups, crunches, squats and all other forms of physical exercise. Soon, he went on to shuriken and kunai throwing followed by learning things that Sasori deemed beneficial to all shinobi like mathematics, strategy, history, economics and meditation. The end of his routine consisted more so he could focus and relax more often to keep his emotions bottled up when around his enemy, 'show your enemy the slightest weakness and they will exploit if they are good shinobi' he had told Naruto on many occasions, to drill it into his head.

Over the next two years, Sasori continued to train Naruto in his chakra control and building his stamina to the point where his control was at a level high enough to begin the next phase of his training. As his reserved naturally grew, he had also began to teach him some Nin jutsu that would compliment his abilities, such as the Shunshin technique and the basic academy level techniques like the Henge and Replacement, which he mastered quickly and efficiently.

Sasori had also begun to teach him about poisons and the human anatomy, so he could utilize his knowledge about poisons, and where to strike his opponents to cause the most damage. The blonde was so naturally talented in the field.

"Naruto, stop training and come here, we have much to discuss" spoke Sasori to Naruto, who was currently doing his daily exercises. He may have grown fond of the boy, who was a pleasure to teach, but he would not baby the boy or grow soft, it would not help either of them.

"Yes Sasori-sensei?" asked Naruto with a calm if not curious look on his face. He had been a bit excitable at the beginning of their training but Sasori immediately beat that out of him, it was unbecoming of a shinobi to act like a child of all things.

"You have progressed a lot quicker in your training then I had expected, thus, we will move on to the next phase that I believe you will enjoy as a result" he began, cold and emotionless as always. Seeing Naruto nod, he continued.

"What can you tell me of shinobi techniques?" inquired Sasori, allowing Naruto to figure out what they would be training in next by leading the answer to him with a line of questions.

"Well, there are many types of Shinobi techniques which can either use one's physical stamina or chakra to perform, such examples are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and so on. One either learns stances and trains to master Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, but normally, in regards to techniques, one would mold chakra in the way they desire to have the desired effect of the technique they try to use" Naruto answered, as best as he could remember earning a nod from Sasori.

"Basing your next answer on your training so far, what do you think I would like you to train in next?" asked Sasori, goading him for an answer.

"You have tried hard to make sure that my control is as perfect as possible first and foremost" Naruto answered before pausing "You have also tried to sharpen my mind and increase my intellectual power, so I would guess that you want me to learn Genjutsu?"

With a nod, Sasori decided to explain his decision "That is a good guess. Genjutsus are extremely complicated ninjutsu that use that focus on using the chakra in your opponent's nervous system to manipulate their senses to your liking; allowing you to create phantasms that can cause your opponent to hear, see, taste, smell and/or feel whatever you like. It is extremely difficult and deadly, but once mastered, you can defeat your opponents without using as much chakra as a regular ninjutsu technique would. But, because of the Kyuubi's chakra that is constantly being converted into your own reserve I feel you still need work before trying genjutsu. So, I want to teach you elemental ninjutsu and sealing." he explained to the amazed Naruto.

Naruto then had a frown on his face before answering "So, when will I be able to learn Genjutsu?" asked Naruto and Sasori simply answered soon enough.

"Don't think that elemental jutsu and sealing aren't useful. In fact, if perfected they are even better than genjutsu."

With a grin, Naruto nodded "How will I learn this sensei?" asked Naruto, showing an excitement that Sasori only saw on the boy whenever he would teach him something new. That was why it was so easy to teach the boy, he would soak up everything he would teach him like a sponge, but, he would also enjoy it.

Sasori pulled out a piece of paper. "This will be used to find out what elements you are. Just apply chakra to the card."

Naruto did as he was told and the paper split into two. One half wrinkled and the other half got damp.

"You have a powerful wind infinity as a first, a secondary lightning infinity, and a water infinity as a third." Sasori said, impressed that a boy his age had three powerful elemental infinities.

**Remember to Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a fabulous new update for ****Red Fox****. **

**I want to apologies for making you wait so long. I was taking a break from writing this story since people seem to like ****Naruto's Perfect Life**** more. **

**Anyway, I kept you waiting long enough so here's chapter 4**

**Darkflash-**

A year of study with scrolls and practice on non shinobi was all Naruto got when Sasori happened upon him training and interrupted him.

"You may not have mastered all the elements in the way that you had hoped, but you have done so to an extent in the given time fat better than I had thought you would. And you're a natural at sealing and could go on to be a master in due time. I set you an unrealistic goal that would give you a determination to better yourself" began Sasori, while looking at Naruto's pleased expression.

"I am by no means telling you to stop this, but, we will begin with the next thing I am willing to teach you" said the Puppeteer, getting Naruto excited at the prospect of getting stronger.

"What I will personally be teaching you now is how to use chakra strings as best as possible, and thus, by extent, how to be an effective puppeteer in combat" he explained with a smirk as Naruto let out a whoop of joy – the boy had expressed an interest in learning the art ever since he had shown him his own designs.

"One must begin small though, so you will first be learning how to create and control chakra strings on each finger and only then will we move to actual puppets" he explained as Naruto got into a seated position before Sasori, ready for teaching.

With Naruto's excellent chakra control, it didn't take long for him to be able to learn to use chakra strings. Sasori began by telling him how to create them, by expelling chakra from his finger tips and controlling them with his mind. He practiced this control by using chakra strings to levitate kunai around his body, one at first but it then proceeded to ten at a time. Sasori had told Naruto that though he was getting better at it, he would need to be able to control his puppets and by extension chakra strings subconsciously so that if he were to get distracted during a fight, the strings will not disengage, leaving his puppets useless.

To do this, Sasori had Naruto dodging projectiles in all direction while using his chakra to both stand on a lake and control ten kunai with chakra strings. The kunai were also not to be hit by the projectiles, so he was forced to dodge with both his body and chakra strings, essentially, the exercise was designed to get Naruto to act as if the strings and whatever they are attached to are an extension of his own body.

The next part of the training involved Sasori bringing out four of his old created puppets for him and Naruto to spar with which Sasori always won. The point of that exercise was not winning though but rather learning strategy with puppets as well as combining them with Ninjutsu and stealth techniques.

After Sasori was satisfied that after a good year of training with them Naruto had a good enough understanding and skill with using puppets in combat, he went more into theory, or more specifically, more advanced puppets.

"Naruto, it is time I told you where the true power of puppetry lies, this also will reveal to you why I am the best of my village" began Sasori after a grueling puppet spar which Naruto was able to last for two hours in.

"The famous technique that I use in puppetry is the Human Puppet. The technique is exactly as it sounds too, it is the art of using the corpse of a deceased Shinobi and turning them into a puppet that puppeteers like you can use. The process may seem, grotesque, at best, but as long as it is not misused, there is no problem" explained Sasori, skipping the theory on how to make Human puppets for now.

"A human puppet essentially, after it is created, retains the chakra, abilities and any bloodline limit they had in their life while still alive, but instead is controlled by the puppeteer" he said, seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Indeed, I gather you see the potential of such a technique? When the Third Kazekage died I took his body and turned it into a puppet. He was famous for his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus, his ultimate ability to control the iron sand – something that made him the most powerful Kage ever to grace the Sand Village." he explained emotionlessly, pausing to see if Naruto had any questions.

"How do you make them and are they alive in any way shape or form after the puppet is created? Are they even aware at all?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"To answer your second question first" began Sasori "no, absolutely not, the moment the person is dead, they are that, simply dead. The puppet works though by implementing devices within the body that preserves and maintains the chakra circulatory system. So, once all the entrails are removed, and the puppet completed, they are simply that, a puppet that can use chakra at your bidding"

Seeing that Naruto still found it hard to understand, Sasori took out a scroll and summoned the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto looked on in awe at the floating human look alike and was even more awed when Sasori commanded his puppet to shoot bullets of iron sand into the wall, just like the original could have.

Naruto was grinning like mad before it turned into a frown as he thought of something "Sasori-sensei, what's the point of me learning the human puppet technique and how to create them when I don't have the corpse of a powerful shinobi to use?" asked a confused Naruto.

Sasori in response actually chuckled darkly before pulling out two scrolls and throwing them at Naruto "You know the Sannin of the Leaf that went rogue?" asked Sasori, after throwing the confused Naruto the two scrolls.

"Hai, Orochimaru, the serpent sannin" answered Naruto immediately "S class nuke-nin from the Leaf Village, banished for his experimentation on fellow Konoha citizens…" answered Naruto, not seeing where this was going.

"Indeed, well, it seemed our serpentine friend stole and used the corpses of two very powerful shinobi" he began, making sure he had Naruto's attention.

"The First and Second Hokages were buried in Konoha with a preservation jutsu placed on their bodies so that while in their tomb, their bodies will never decay. When Orochimaru was banished, he replaced those corpses with fakes that had Henges placed on them and stole the originals. He did this so he could hopefully find a way to replicate their bloodline abilities, control over Wood techniques or masterful control over the Water techniques respectfully" he explained, as Naruto's eyes opened wide with shock when he realized where this was going as he changed the grip he had on the scrolls to something bordering reverence.

"He obviously failed, but he never returned the corpses. I stole these when I went to hunt Orochimaru on a mission to collect his bounties. Though I failed to kill him I did manage to take the bodies to the two Hokages. We will make one with the Nidaime's body first, then you will do the first hokage's on your own. Better that way as the Shodaime's bloodline ability would be more valuable in all honestly" explained the puppeteer, Naruto didn't even think twice.

Before Sasori even allowed Naruto to try the human puppets, he took the bodies back and informed Naruto that should he want to try his hand at making a human puppet, he had to create three of his own regular battle puppets before he would allow it and he only had a year and a half to do so. It may have sounded like a lot of time, but to Naruto, who was ordered to create three original puppets after seeing his sensei's humongous collection, this was a daunting task.

Over the next year and a half, Naruto continued his training in Ninjutsu and sealing techniques, stamina, speed and chakra control while he also drew the blueprints for and created his three original battle puppets Rex, Ryu and Angel. Rex was an intimidating puppet with a wooden body covered by samurai armor, had six arms and two legs. Each arm wielded a large sword that was coated in highly toxic poison. From the puppet's mouth, there was also a hidden contraption that could, on Naruto's command, release a highly dangerous poison that corrodes the insides of anyone who inhales it. The most deadly weapon was beneath its torso armor. It was a metal whip with poisoned thorn like tips all around it.

The second puppet he created, Ryu was more of a support and defensive puppet with limited offensive capabilities, yet quite useful all the same. The puppet was much larger then Dokueki, with its limbs being thicker and stronger. With 4 strong legs and a scorpion tail similar to Sasori's puppet, but longer. It had a long neck with and on its head wore a crimson dragon mask. Its back resided a large crimson shell which was designed to act as a shield, though it was quite scary looking which worked to put fear in his enemies. Its main attacks revolved around getting an enemy within the almost impenetrable compartment in its chest and use the drill to bury underground where it would be highly unlikely for an opponent to escape. It also had a Senbon launcher on its leg protectors, loaded with Senbon laced with paralysing poison, to aid in slowing the foe for easier capture. Also it has a blazing flamethrower in its mark to roast the enemies alive.

His favourite and most genius puppet however was Angel. The puppet had two angel like wings on the back that were designed to shoot poisoned Senbon from each 'feather', a high powered flamethrower on each arm, a grenade launcher in its torso and instead of legs, a large metallic and flexible tail that was also tipped with poison and quite strong so it could strike quickly at foes with it, defend, or bind. This puppet showed the most potential from attacking from the sky, letting loose grenades while remaining out of harm's way, or, sending flames of death with its flamethrowers for arms. The Senbon launchers on each of the six wings can be controlled to shoot Senbon in six different directions, essentially, Angel was wonderful against multiple foes with an excellent array of attacks.

The materials to create the puppets were taken from Sasori's tool stash and anything he wanted yet didn't have was purchased by Sasori, he had no idea where he would get such obscure items as a large drill or shell shield though.

The end result had Sasori thrilled and the field test was even better where Naruto made his first kill by raiding a bandit camp while controlling all three puppets simultaneously. He was a little sloppy and weak with controlling all three at once, but Sasori said that would get better with experience.

Sasori had also made him mark his puppets like how he marked his own creations with his own mark, a red scorpion. Taking his sensei's advice to heart, he then marked all of his own puppets with his own sign, a red fox with nine swaying tails.

Getting the approval of his sensei in regards to being a proper puppeteer, they began their work on the theory behind creating human puppets and it was quite grotesque yet fascinating at the same time. What it required was for Naruto to remove the entrails from the body and drain it of all its blood. Then, after peeling off the skin, numerous gadgets would be installed in the body to keep the chakra circulatory system running and retain the ex-shinobi's former powers.

Sasori had to walk him through step by step after he was sure Naruto wouldn't throw up at the sight. When Naruto asked how he could stomach such a task so easily, Sasori just chuckled darkly and told him that he no longer had a stomach or any other human body parts because he too was a human puppet, having converted himself into one.

With the help of Sasori, Naruto was able to successfully convert the Second Hokage's corpse into a human puppet and almost immediately after that, he did the same with the First Hokage's corpse, though this time it was without the aid of Sasori. Naruto had made sure to dress both Hokage puppets accordingly to give their puppets the dignity they deserved with the First dressed in black shinobi pants and short sleeved top with maroon battle armor covering his upper body and thighs while the Second wore the exact same instead he had blue armor and a white fur neck piece – he had seen pictures of them wearing the exact same thing in battle.

He didn't dislike them, as a matter of fact; he greatly respected the two men however, without the proper preservations their bodies would have wasted away anyway. This way, he could use their bodies for good, which is something he was sure they would approve of, and if they didn't, well, he didn't much care; it was the least Konoha owed him after all the shit he'd been through.

Naruto had a great amount of fun learning to utilize the two brother Hokage's in battle and using their own bloodline techniques. It was amazing being able to control Mokuton abilities through a puppet with the Shodaime and use Suiton jutsus with the Nidaime puppet without a water source. Naruto remembered reading though that the Nidaime had a lightning chakra blade made for him to supplement his water jutsus that was stolen some time ago by some nuke-nin. He resolved to find the blade and give it to his puppet to wield in battle.

It was now three years since he began learning to use puppets and it was also Naruto's twelfth birthday. Since he began training, he had successfully gained excellent chakra control, increased his stamina immensely, his speed and evasion skills, all types of ninjutsu and created one of his own, mastering sealing techniques to the point where he could almost do them perfectly in battle, learned about different kinds of poisons, strategy, human anatomy, geology, economics, mathematics, literature, strategy and history, creating his own puppets, mastering the use of chakra strings with said puppets and created two human puppets from two of the most powerful shinobi in the history of the shinobi world. Sasori had told him that now was the time to start gaining experience against other shinobi; else he wouldn't be able to grow.

When Naruto asked if Sasori was sure he was ready for combat against other shinobi, the man just smirked telling Naruto that he already had the skills of a jounin and the only thing holding him back would be experience.

*****Important*** **

**I want your opinions on how I should write this story. There's a lot of different ways I could go with this, so give me some ideas of what you guys want.**

**Also, the more Reviews I get the faster I'll update (:**

**Thanks**

**Darkflash- **


End file.
